03774
}} is the 3,776th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 24 June, 2004. Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa is shouting at Cain about there being no eggs. Sam is hiding in the barn. In Hotten General Hospital, Nurse Latham tells Edna that she could be stuck in the hospital for quite some time. In Jacobs Fold, Pearl tells Len she is thinking about going to see Edna. The phone rings, it is Edna. She tells Len that there is no need for Pearl to come to the hospital and asks Len to bring her knitting when he comes to visit. Pearl tells Edna that Tootsie is fine and has taken quite a shine to her. At Home Farm, Zoe is reading a letter. She tells Scott that her schizophrenia could get in the way of the adoption. Cain arrives at Pear Tree Cottage and accuses Charity of turning Debbie against him. Cain shouts at Debbie, and Charity tells Cain to leave. Lisa sees Jarvis outside and asks him if Sam is okay. Jarvis assumes that Sam hasn't told Lisa the truth about Edna's accident. Lisa guesses that what Cain said about Sam is true. Inside Wishing Well Cottage, Sam is packing a bag full of belongings. Jarvis and Lisa arrive and Jarvis starts to get angry and tells Sam that it’s not too late to do the right thing. Lisa asks Sam what happened. Rachel Whatmore is at Home Farm talking with Zoe about Christopher's adoption. Rachel tells Zoe that it will be hard because of her history of mental illness and because she is a single parent. Zoe tells Rachel that she is in a relationship with Scott. Rachel asks whether Scott would be willing to adopt Christopher but Zoe says she'd prefer to do it on her own. Pete Law from Hotten & District Social Services arrives at Pear Tree Cottage to talk to Charity. Pete asks Charity if she would reconsider keeping baby Christopher. Charity says that she will think about it. At Home Farm, Zoe tells Rachel that she is a lesbian. In Wishing Well cottage, Lisa tells Sam that the right thing to do is to go to the Police. Sam asks Lisa to go with him. Part 2 At Hotten Police Station, Sam has told the police what happened and has been charged. PC Parsons tells Lisa that Sam will be in court in two weeks. Sam tells Lisa that he wants to go and see Edna on his own. Ashley arrives at the hospital shortly followed by PC Clayton. PC Clayton tells Edna that Sam confessed to the hit and run but Edna refuses to believe it. At Pear Tree Cottage, Charity tells Debbie that there is no way she will consider keeping Christopher. Zoe arrives at the door. Charity tells Debbie to leave. Jarvis is at the hospital. Sam arrives and apologises to Edna. Edna says that Sam has a cheek and orders him to leave the hospital. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa tells Debbie that it was Sam who knocked down Edna. Cain arrives and tells Debbie that if she goes on the Dordogne trip, she will never be allowed into Wishing Well Cottage again. Lisa tells Debbie that it isn't up to Cain. At Pear Tree Cottage, Zoe tells Charity that she must be present at the adoption hearing to say that she has no objections to Zoe adopting Christopher. Charity says she doesn't have to attend at all. Zoe asks Charity how much she is going to have to pay to make Charity come to court. Charity says she could pay for her rent at Pear Tree Cottage. Zoe says she will not do that until the adoption goes through. Lisa and Sam arrive back at Wishing Well Cottage. Sam tells Cain that he has confessed to the police. Cain punches Sam in the stomach. Lisa tells Cain to pack his bags and get out of the house. Tom is in the Woolpack. He asks Len and Pearl how Edna is. Chas asks Shadrach where he has got the money to drink scotch. Charity arrives at the Woolpack and orders a drink. Shadrach points out that Tom is staring at Charity. Chas makes Shadrach go and have his drink outside. Tom asks Pearl if anyone has been charged for hitting Edna. Pearl says it's only a matter of time before Cain gets charged. Chas tells Charity that Debbie has been talking to her about the adoption. Charity tells Chas that she still has a chance with Tom and that there is no way he would get back with her if she had a baby. Cain arrives at the Woolpack and tells Len that Sam knocked down Edna. Tom offers to buy Cain a drink. Sam is in the barn hiding from Cain. Lisa tells Sam that he just made a mistake and at least he is sorry about it. Lisa tells Sam that he is a good lad at heart. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes